


Familiar Eyes

by LegionofShadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Flashback, i'm having a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionofShadowhunters/pseuds/LegionofShadowhunters
Summary: The night Clary was born from Luke's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited and I'm sorry for any potential errors.

It was around three o’clock in the morning when Jocelyn shook Luke awake. He had barely been asleep for half an hour. He knew he had promised to be there for Jocelyn no matter what she needed, but he had made that promise when he had more than a couple hours of sleep in the last day and a half. In his current state he wasn’t really suitable for supporting anyone let alone keep his own eyelids open.

He rolled over onto his back, groaning his objections to the wakeup call. “Luke, we have to go now,” The urgency in Jocelyn’s voice set alarms of in his head. It was the same thing she had said to him the day they fled Idris. He didn’t smell smoke so hopefully that meant the apartment was burning, but there were too many other things they were worried about catching up with them for him to find any security in that thought.

“Wha—What’s going on?” Luke sat up on the mattress and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jocelyn stood beside the bed with her jacket on and a bag in hand. She hadn’t turned any lights on so everything was in the shadows except for the small strip of the room that the windows were letting light into. “Is someone here?” Meaning did Valentine find us? Is it time to run again?

“No, but this— Oh by the angel,” Jocelyn exclaimed in pain and doubled over as much as she could with her pregnant belly in the way.

“Jocelyn?” Luke reached for the bag and Jocelyn’s free hand. She held onto it with a firm grip, hard enough it hurt the bones. “What’s going on?”

“Baby,” She ground out through gritted teeth, “Coming. Now.”

If he wasn’t awake he sure as hell was now. “Oh! Oh!” he jumped off the bed, careful not to jostle Jocelyn in his movements. “Okay, you’ve got your bag. Um, I’ll call the doctor and uh, we’ll get you to the hospital okay? You just—uh--keep it in I guess?” Even though many of Luke’s friends had babies before he left Idris he didn’t really know what to expect with the whole labor situation. It was a lot more terrifying than he had ever imagined.

She let go of his hand as the contraction passed and let out a relieved sigh. “Yeah, I’ll try my best on that one,” Jocelyn’s sarcastic bite probably would have made him laugh at any other time, but right now there was a baby coming and it was dark and he didn’t know where he put the phone. He was just blindly searching the dark room.

Jocelyn flipped on the lamp they kept by their bedside. “Thank you!” Luke rubbed at the spots dancing in front of his eyes at the new light hitting them. He was able to find the phone on the small bit of counter their barely existent kitchen had. He kept a sticky note on the refrigerator with all the important numbers. The doctor, the landlord, the three digit mundie emergency line, the Jade Wolf where Luke went during full moons and worked at as a dishwasher on the weekends.

He dialed the doctor’s number and told him that the baby was on its way. Dr. Albright said that he would meet them at the hospital as soon as possible. Luke hung up and grabbed his keys of the hook. He ushered Jocelyn towards the door. “Okay, we got mommy and baby, your bag, the keys, we’re good to go.”

Luke moved to open the door but Jocelyn’s hand shot out to keep it shut. “Lucian,” She said gently, “I think you’re forgetting something.” Luke looked down at her in confusion. He was pretty sure that’s all they needed. Jocelyn glanced down slowly and back at him. Luke looked down too. He was still just in his boxers and an I heart NY t-shirt.

“Right,” He moved away from the door quickly, “Pants are also necessary.” He pulled on a pair of jeans he had left in the bathroom and jogged back to Jocelyn. “Okay let—“

“Shoes, Luke.” A small smile played on Jocelyn’s lips.

“I’m really tired,” He said in his own defense. He slipped his boots on without tying them. “Good now?”

“Yes, let’s go I can feel another contraction coming.”

-o.0.o-

Luke held her hand in the backseat of the taxi the whole way to the hospital. He was fairly confident he would need an x-ray himself when they arrived. Between her pain and shadowhunter strength Jocelyn had quite the grip.

He tossed what cash he had at the cabdriver and helped Jocelyn out of the back seat as quickly as they could manage. Within seconds of making their way through the automatic doors, something Luke was still getting used to, the two nurses working the front desk hopped into action.

“Uh, Shelia I got this one,” A dark skinned young woman in pale pink scrubs hopped up out of her chair. She pushed a wheelchair out from behind the counter. “Here you go, honey.” She held it in place while Jocelyn climbed in.

In a low voice and without looking up from the brake she was unlocking, the nurse asked, “How long have the two of you been in New York?” The woman spoke like she knew them.

Jocelyn tensed in the wheelchair. Luke felt sick almost instantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He lied.

“Even if you had bother trying to cover her runes you still wouldn’t be hiding that hair,” The nurse touched Luke’s bare forearm gently. He looked down, startled. Her skin turned slowly from a shade of brown a couple shades darker than his own to a shade of blue. As quickly as it had turned blue her skin shifted back to brown. Warlock.

“Who are you?” Jocelyn’s eyes were blown wide as she whispered the question. “What do you want from us?”

Back to full volume the nurse responded, “My name is Catarina and I’m going to help make you as comfortable as possible until your doctor arrives to deliver your baby. I know the contractions can be a little distracting, but some paperwork does need to be filled out.” She pulled away from Luke and pushed Jocelyn towards he desk. “Are you the father?” She asked as she grabbed a clipboard the other nurse had prepared while they had their little talk.

“Uh no?” So many things had just happened—were happening—that Luke wasn’t sure what was happening anymore.

“Are the two of you married?” Luke shook his head. “Know enough about her that you could fill this out while she eats some ice chips?” He nodded. She held out the clipboard and gave him a look. A lot was said in that look and it frightened him.

That look said “I know who you are and I know very well who this woman’s husband is and who this baby’s father is.” As terrifying as that was there was still something there that made Luke positive this woman was to be trusted.

“Unfortunately, you won’t be allowed in the delivery room, but I will make sure to give you updates as often as you ask for them,” Catarina told him. She turned to speak to the nurse. “When the doctor gets him let him know Jocelyn is with me in room 203.”

“Wait,” Luke was completely dumbfounded. “You’re going to make her go in there alone? I’m her best friend. She needs me.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s hospital policy. If you are not her husband, the baby’s father, or a blood relative of one of the parents you are not allowed in the delivery room.” She looked genuinely apologetic. “I’m so sorry, Lucian.” She added again in a whisper.

Hearing that name coming from someone who wasn’t Jocelyn sent shivers down his spine. He wasn’t Lucian Graymark anymore, he couldn’t be. “Luke,” He corrected almost silently. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Jocelyn’s forehead. “You’ve gone up against much scarier things.” He whispered to her. He laid his hand on her stomach and let his thumb rub back and forth. “See you in a little while, Kid. Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

-o.0.o-

She kept him waiting. He had at least five cups of crappy hospital coffee and dozed off twice in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. They were closing in on noon when Catarina came out to give him the good news.

He had to try his best not to run ahead of her while she was leading him to the recovery room. “And they’re both healthy? There weren’t any complications or anything?”

“It was a smooth delivery. When I left they were finishing cleaning Clarissa up so they could get her back to Jocelyn,” Catarina reported happily. Her tone turned serious as she directed Luke to turn into a new hallway. “Have you had anyone put protections up on the place you’re living?”

Luke lowered his voice, “Jocelyn has put up some protection runes, but other than that we don’t have anything.”

Catarina paused outside of one of the rooms. She tucked her hand into the pocket of her scrubs. “He’ll be waiting for your call. He usually doesn’t help shadowhunters but Tessa’s in town. She’ll convince him to help Jocelyn.” She handed him a scrap piece of paper with a phone number scrawled across it in.

“Who?” Luke tucked the paper into his pocket anyway.

“Magnus Bane. He’ll put up some stronger protections. Now, do you want to see the two most important women in your life or no?” Luke didn’t even get to express his impatience before Catarina opened up the door to let him in.

He nearly ran to Jocelyn’s bedside. The first thing he noticed was Jocelyn. Sweat made her skin look shiny and her hair had been tied back into a pony tail. Fly-a-ways stuck out all around her head. She looked like she did after a mission except less demon blood and dirt on her clothes. And with the wide smile plastered across her face while she spoke softly to the bundle of blankets in her arms, Luke thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Jocelyn looked up as Luke approached. “Hey, you look awful,” She greeted happily. The bundle of pink blankets wiggled slightly and made a disgruntled noise.

“Waiting rooms aren’t great for sleeping,” He bent down and kissed her forehead. Luke’s eyes dropped to the baby resting in Jocelyn’s arms. His attention was immediately caught by the pair of familiar green eyes staring up at him curiously. “Hi,” He said softly and waved his fingers at her. “It’s nice to finally meet you. You’re just as beautiful as your mother.”

Clarissa looked back up at Jocelyn, unimpressed with what Luke had to offer. Jocelyn shifted slightly so she could rock her a little. “She is a pretty little thing isn’t she?” Jocelyn sounded happier and more relaxed than she had in the last two years. “I’m not just biased?”

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and slide his arm around Jocelyn’s shoulders. “In all fairness, I don’t think I’m exactly unbiased either.” Clarissa had closed her eyes as Jocelyn muttered soothing words to her.

It was a long stretch of time before either one of them spoke again. “She’s got my eyes,” Jocelyn kept her voice low but Luke could hear the raw emotion bursting out of the short sentence. She took a deep shaking breath, and he leaned down to see if she was okay. Tears streaked her cheeks but the same goofy smile was on her face. “My baby girl has my eyes,” She repeated, this time a little louder but her voice cracked halfway through.

Luke wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He felt like he was missing something important. As much as he didn’t want to think it, maybe it had something to do with the fact Clarissa not being his daughter. Maybe it was because he wasn’t the biological parent. Maybe that kind of thing was a really big deal when a couple had a baby. Jocelyn got complimented on her eyes nearly as often as she got complimented on her hair. Maybe it was something she really wanted to pass down.

He played it safe with a “That was the first thing I noticed,” He kissed the top of her head again.

Jocelyn started shaking her head. For a moment Luke was afraid he had done something wrong before Jocelyn spoke. “His eyes were black.” Jocelyn had refrained from mentioning Jonathan since they got to America. She had a small box of his things that she seemed to cry over nightly. It hadn’t been until recently that she put the box in a drawer and it stayed there most nights. “He was so clearly Valentine’s, but he’s not getting this one. Clary is ours, and we are going to love this little girl with everything we have. And I am going to protect her no matter what the cost.” She had the same amount of certainty in her words as she did when she was shouting orders in battle. “I wasn’t able to protect him, but I am going to protect her.”

Luke rubbed her back soothingly. “Jocelyn, there wasn’t anything you could have done,” He had seen the fire that had killed her family. The manor had been swallowed by flame in minutes. Jocelyn was lucky to have gotten out with what she had.

“That’s what I’ve been telling myself for the last three years,” Jocelyn said more to herself than Luke. The fire had been less than a year ago, but this didn’t seem like the time to point that out.  
“Why don’t I put Clarissa into her little crib and you can get some sleep? Both of you had a very long morning.” Luke didn’t have a ton of experience with holding babies but he didn’t really have much choice. He was about to help raise one after all. Jocelyn helped him make the transition into his arms as easy as possible.

He held his breath while he waited to see if they accidentally woke up the baby. He froze in a semi-awkward position when her little mouth opened slightly. “Okay, I got this,” He told himself as he carried her to the nearby crib the hospital placed in the room.

He glanced over to see Jocelyn making herself more comfortable so she could sleep. Luke lowered Clarissa into the crib as slowly as he could. He leaned down so he could kiss the top of her head like he had with Jocelyn. “Don’t tell your mom I used this kind of language,” he whispered to the baby, “But your mom is one hell of a woman. One day you’re going to be as strong, and brave as she is, and I can’t wait to see the person you become.”


End file.
